


Mothers

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [4]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Steve Rogers is Diana and Steve Trevor's son, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Steve has two mothers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you feel a tag is missing let me know because tagging is hard.

"So it's genetic." Bucky says when Steve tells him about his father, "The whole dying in planes to save the world thing."

Steve can't help but laugh because apparently so.

It feels weird to know that Sarah didn't give birth to him, that Wonder Woman brought him into the world, that despite not having birthed him Sarah Rogers had raised him, that she had gone hungry to make sure he had food in his stomach, to make sure he had the medicine he would die without and when it wasn't her it had been Bucky working extra shifts so that he could help, could share that extra dime to make sure they had something.

Where had she been, where had Diana been when his mother was suffering in the sanitarium, when Steve had been burying her with only Bucky by his side?

Steve wanted to be angry, he didn't need a mother, he had had one and he had buried her long ago.

But Steve could understand why Diana had let him go. 

She had told him that Steve had been sick from the start, that he'd been much too early, that it was probably a miracle he'd even survived long enough to be born, especially with the hits she'd taken during his father's final fight.

She had asked to learn, but Sarah had been leaving for America, Diana had told him, and Diana had had to make a choice, keep him and risk his life or let him go with the knowledge he'd live.

She had chosen to let him go, had hoped that she'd find him again one day.

She'd told him about discovering his own sacrifice, about mourning the child she'd never meet and how she had thought the Captain America she would be fighting with was an imposter in his costume.

Steve shook his head to clear it as he joined Bucky on the bed with a sigh.

"What got you so hung up?" Bucky asked as he put the book he'd been reading in his lap.

"Wonder Woman is my mother." Steve said softly.

"You said that." Bucky said.

"Just, it doesn't feel right." Steve said, "Sarah raised me, she sacrificed so much for me and I wasn't even hers."

"Bullshit." Bucky snarled, "Sarah was as much your mother as that woman, maybe more so, but that's neither here nor there. Just because Sarah didn't give birth to you doesn't change the fact that you were her son, she chose you, Stevie, I think that give her the right to be your mom."

"You're right." Steve smiled up at Bucky, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Besides, nothing wrong with having two mothers." Bucky said as he leaned back against the head board, reopening his book.

"Nothing wrong with two fathers either." Steve told Bucky.

Bucky froze, "You'd want kids? With me?"

"I always wanted kids with you, Buck, it's just now we don't have to marry women to raise them together." Steve looked up at his boyfriend.

"You are determined to make sure I don't finish this book, aren't you?" Bucky asked as he threw the book to the floor and lunged at Steve.

Steve let out a laugh as they rolled, falling off the bed with a loud thud.

\---

No one dared to look at them as they arrived to breakfast, all of them staring determinedly at their eggs.

"Guess we were too loud, huh, Stevie?" Bucky said as he accepted two plates from Alfred.

"We're never too loud, the rooms just aren't soundproofed well enough." Steve told him as he joined Bucky at the table with two mugs of coffee.

Barry watched them with wide eyes and looked to Tony who was talking about updating Batman's armor.

"Eh, you get used to it." Tony said with a shrug when he noticed the look, "It just takes a month or a year."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I was in the army."

"Those tights were cute." Bucky reminded him, "Not very sturdy though."

"This is blasphemy." Barry whispered.

"The only paragon of virtue here is Superman, kiddo, because let me tell you that Steve was in no way a virgin when he joined up." Bucky told Barry, "In fact...."

Bucky trailed off as Diana entered the dining room.

"In fact what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh." Bucky looked at Steve who rolled his eyes again.

"Good morning, Mother." Steve said casually, delighting in the chaos the simple sentence caused.

Diana froze, Tony and Bruce dropped their coffee cups, Clark and Barry's jaws dropped, and Alfred burned the bacon he was cooking.

"Mother?" Tony squeaked, "What do you mean 'mother'?" 

Steve grinned and finished his plate, taking Bucky's and putting them in the sink before dragging Bucky with him, pressing a small kiss to Diana's cheek as they passed her.

"Steve! What do you mean 'Mother'!?" Tony shouted as he chased after Steve.

Diana rolled her eyes and helped herself to some of the food, there would be questions later, truths revealed.

But she was pleased to have her son call her mother, she had not dared to hope she would be called so.

\---

A/n: so the end here is a bit abrupt because I couldn't see Diana baring her soul to the group just yet.

As for Steve, I have a fondness for Steve being a little shit and trolling people because who would expect it of him with all of the propaganda about Steve being a 'wholesome all American Catholic boy' but he absolutely is a bringer of Chaos.


End file.
